


贺顶红r合集

by mountainmosky



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountainmosky/pseuds/mountainmosky
Summary: 贺红🚗合集





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 贺红，车。  
> 慎入。

**设定，非典型abo。**  
  
“莫仔，来嘛。”  
“来你妈逼，滚。”  
“啊！你又凶我！”  
“..你他妈，操——要不是因为你现在在发情期，我都想打你。”  
“呜呜呜..莫仔你凶我！你是不是不爱我了！说！”  
“！”  
“日！别他妈哭，我错了！”  
莫关山一手抓着头发疯狂抖腿，另一只手被贺天抓得紧，这人恨不得长到自己身上。  
显而易见，俩人在一起了。更明显的一点，贺天发情了。  
越强大的a发情时候越粘人，越爱哭，越觉得自己没安全感，甚至满脑子都在想着自己的o是不是不爱自己了——是不是要离开自己了。  
贺天显然是那发情时候最极端的一种，莫关山总觉得他是失了智，不是发情。谁家a能发情之后智商退化到小孩子的。  
莫关山无奈的叹了口气。  
这会儿敏感的像颗含羞草的贺天瞬间就捕捉到了自己o那微不可查的叹息声，眼中一秒充盈泪水，仰着头可怜兮兮的看向莫关山：“你——你为什么叹气？你是不是嫌我烦了？”  
莫关山：“....”  
莫关山：“我没有，你听错了。”  
拜托，让这狗鸡的发情期快过去吧。  
这时的他尤为的怀念正常时候骚话连篇臭不要脸的贺天。至少还像个人。  
  
入夜。  
“嗯——进来吧。”  
莫关山感觉自己的穴口被扩张的差不多了，便红着脸喘着气对撑在自己身上的贺天说道。  
屋里没开灯，只能依靠着窗帘缝透进来的月光看贺天的表情。  
不出所料，贺天一脸要哭的样子，眼角红彤彤的，还皱着眉，看向莫关山的视线——欲望和可怜交织在一起。  
这他妈，到底谁被上啊。  
莫关山两眼水汪汪的，特想破口大骂。刚准备开口骂人，到了嘴边的话就被贺天突然进来的那一下给撞碎了，溜出来的变成了断断续续的呻吟。  
“操..你，你他妈突然，”莫关山气的直拍贺天的背，一点也没留情。  
贺天搂住莫关山，带着鼻音趴在他耳边小声喊着莫关山的名字。  
“莫仔，莫仔。”  
声音太他妈性感，还伴着粗重且明显能听得出来很舒爽的喘息声。一声一声顺着莫关山的耳朵传入他的大脑，让莫关山的思绪愈发混乱。  
贺天下身也不停，三浅一深的操着自己的o。肉棒被小穴仅仅包裹着，让这位正处于发情期过度敏感的a瞬间就找到了家的感觉。  
小穴里的肠肉收缩着，就像在对着贺天的肉棒打招呼一般，吸着抓着，不让走。  
被自己的a带着发情了的莫关山身下也开始不断的分泌出晶莹的液体，以为了更好更没有阻碍的进行身体上的交流。  
莫关山渐渐沉迷其中，喊出来的声音、脱口而出的话语越发浪荡，时不时骂几句人也是爽到了极致。  
他一只手搂住贺天的脖子，另一只手伸到下面打算摸一摸自己，疏解一下前面的欲望。  
贺天虽然性子变软了，但性爱上面的恶趣味却不曾减少。他反手抓住莫关山打算抚慰自己小莫关山的手，一使劲，扣住放在了莫关山头顶，让他挣脱不开。  
“你他妈——贺天——”  
莫关山皱着眉，眼神迷离地扭了扭腰，前端想要喷涌的感觉更加强烈。  
“别，别用手。”贺天低下头亲了亲莫关山的眼角，又顺着眼角亲到嘴唇，含住了他的下嘴唇，“我会让你爽的。”  
贺天那因为性爱而变得格外柔软的声音让莫关山止不住的颤抖。  
“唔..啊哈，慢点，慢点。”  
表面上看人畜无害的，下身却凶猛无比，贺天感觉莫关山的身子里热乎的不行，自己像是在一个又紧又软又格外温暖的地方，那地方不想让自己离开。  
本来还断断续续呻吟着的莫关山突然双腿夹紧贺天的腰腹，一声没克制住叫声就这么喊了出来。  
“啊——！”  
莫关山一个激灵，脑海里白光乍现，前端射出了一股股白色粘稠的精液，脑子里一片空白。  
他被贺天操射了。  
贺天双眼湿润，像只温顺的小兔子。他看向莫关山被情欲浸染的面孔，勾起嘴角笑了笑，低头用嘴唇衔住了自家o过度刺激舒爽而已经神志不清从嘴里伸出来的舌尖。  
轻轻吮吸着。  
“操的你爽吗？”贺天轻声问。  
莫关山当然没听清，也没回话，他现在脑子里糊的像锅浆糊，早就把听力抛到十万八千里了。  
“啊，啊——操！那里！”  
莫关山爽的乱叫，用脚跟使劲蹭着贺天的后背。  
贺天变着花样的对着那个点连续撞击了十多次，突然一抽身，把莫关山翻了过来，一只手把他的腰腹抬起漏出身后已经一塌糊涂的穴口，另一只手压在莫关山的后脑勺上。  
本就被操的浑浑噩噩的莫关山这会儿更是没反应过来，直接脸就被压在了枕头上，一口气没喘够，甚至有种窒息感。后穴也过分空虚，想要那热乎乎硬邦邦的东西捅进来。  
“唔——贺，贺天。”  
因为脸被埋在了枕头上，莫关山说的话语也有些模糊不清，声音被闷在了枕头里。  
窒息感越发强烈，莫关山刚准备有所动作就感觉到了贺天把龟头放在了他的穴口出，热气腾腾。  
“操——你快点——啊！！”  
没说完话，贺天一使劲便操了进去，后入明显能进入的地方更深，他恨不得把整个囊带都挤进莫关山的后穴中去。  
两颗沉甸甸的囊带撞击着莫关山白嫩圆润的屁股，啪啪的撞击声愈发响亮。  
莫关山甚至感觉——这人已经捅到了自己的胃里，他使劲喘着气，有些恍惚的摸了摸自己的肚子，明显感觉到了那根肉棒在自己身体里进进出出，肚子一鼓一鼓的。  
贺天被他的动作刺激到了，操的越发凶狠，眼角发红，泪珠也在眼眶中打转，要掉不掉的。这要让神智清醒的莫关山瞅见了，肯定又该吐槽这他妈到底是谁被操啊。  
“唔..啊！日..日了，操——”  
莫关山感觉自己脑袋一轻，后脑勺上的那个大手移开了，他又能重新呼吸新鲜空气了，肺部开始剧烈运作。  
贺天捞起他的脑袋交换了一个深吻。  
舌头挑逗缠绵，直到莫关山喘不上气憋的脸色通红，贺天才放过他，把头埋在莫关山脖颈处吮吸着一个个红得发紫的草莓。  
那一颗颗草莓顺着脖颈向下，一路延伸到尾椎。  
莫关山屁股上的嫩肉被贺天的大手蹂躏的不成样子，本来白皙的皮肤变得又红又紫，惨的像是被虐待了一样。  
“啪”  
贺天操的太疯，克制不住的打了莫关山的屁股一掌，屁股上的肉都在颤抖。  
莫关山被屁股上火辣辣的痛感抓回了神智，“贺鸡巴天！操你妈——”  
他眼神稍稍清明了一丢丢，怒视自己身后忘乎所以的贺天。莫关山眼角还带着泪，一面是因为被操的太爽，一面是因为屁股太疼。  
贺天一见他这样，眼睛里的泪再也克制不住了，像脱了线的珍珠一样不要钱的往前掉。只把莫关山吓得忘记反抗，吓得他都怀疑是自己把贺天上了而不是贺天上了自己。  
“你他妈，你哭什么啊，操..”  
莫关山撑起身子打算扭头亲亲贺天。  
贺天顺势探过身子，亲了亲他，肉棒因为动作进入的更加深，冲着腔口处就去了。莫关山被顶弄的腰一软，又倒了下去。  
没倒成，贺天拉住了他。  
贺天双臂紧紧的抱着莫关山，下身的动作越来越快，快的让莫关山都吃不消了。  
莫关山甚至感觉自己快坏掉了，那东西快要怼进自己的腔口，身子骨止不住的颤抖，嘶哑地呻吟声支离破碎。  
“别..贺天，别，别他妈——”  
贺天哭着在莫关山耳边喊他的名字，一遍遍说着我爱你，一遍遍叫着莫关山。  
哽咽声中，他射进了莫关山的体内，但并没有射进他的生殖腔中，那个口确实开了，但贺天忍住了，没成结。  
莫仔他没同意自己射进去。  
贺天呜呜地哭着想。泪流满面。内心委屈不堪，像只受伤的小兽。  
滚烫的液体一股一股的冲刷着莫关山的体内，刺激的他头皮发麻，烫的他那硬的发疼的肉棒又再一次射了出来，达到干性高潮。  
刚经历高潮的莫关山没法思考，只能任凭贺天把自己翻过来两腿大开夹住他的腰腹，屁股被放在他的大腿上。尽管脑子混沌，但眼睛还是能用的，莫关山看到了哭的睁不开眼的贺天。  
莫关山眯着眼喘息：“？？”哭他妈什么呢？  
股间的白浊液体随着他的动作流了出来，淌的床上满是，贺天大腿处都黏黏糊糊。  
“贺天你..唔！”  
话没说完，贺天那滚烫硬朗的肉棒趁莫关山一个不注意便顺着还没收拢的穴口滑了进去，刚刚操过一遍，里面仍旧湿滑紧缩。  
莫关山那一句话就被憋到了嗓子眼，想要破口大骂但发出来的全是浪叫声。  
日了！这狗鸡！  
这个体位，他能看清贺天的表情，贺天也能看清自家o深陷情欲无法自拔时候的神色，那撩人而不自知的性感。他爱极了莫关山在享受时候的样子，那领他发狂。  
贺天凑过去和莫关山接吻，吸的莫关山舌根发麻。两人唇齿间发出啧啧的声音，下身结合处发出咕哝咕哝的水声。  
“啊..啊..真他妈，真他妈爽..”  
好不容易被贺天放过，得了空呼吸空气时，莫关山毫不怜惜地表达自己的心情的感受，他觉得这没什么的，也没什么好害羞的。  
贺天已经不流泪了，但脸上还带有泪痕。他低沉的对着莫关山的耳朵旁笑，嘶嘶哑哑，热气喷洒在莫关山敏感的耳旁。  
“莫仔，老公是不是很厉害。”  
“厉害啊——操，快——”  
  
一晚上，俩人折腾了四五个小时，第四次射精后的莫关上已经射不出什么了，前端只能可怜兮兮的吐着一点点晶莹的液体。骂人也没用，到最后莫关山被操到哭着求贺天。  
直到天蒙蒙亮，莫关山被贺天操到快要晕厥时才堪堪停下。  
刚被放过，莫关山连抬个手指的力气都没有了，更别说骂贺天了。他微微皱着眉趴在枕头上倒头就睡，不到一分钟就进入了睡梦之中。  
贺天帮他清理后面，又去拿沾了热水的湿毛巾擦拭他的身子，半个小时过去才躺在莫关山身边抱着他，把他拉进自己怀里。  
贺天目光灼灼的看着自家o后脖颈上的痕迹——上面赫然带着刚刚性爱时被自己咬的痕迹，还红肿着。满足地嗅着怀里满是自己信息素味道的莫关山，轻轻柔柔、郑重其事的在莫关山的后脖颈上印下了一吻。  
我爱你。  
像个满足的小孩儿。  
  
  



	2. 贺天他操粉了！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐圈顶流贺天，他操粉了！
> 
> 和第一章没有任何联系。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *跨年贺文，8000+车  
> *明星贺X粉丝莫  
> *PWP，不走剧情只为开车  
> *包含女装、勾引、爆口粗、失禁  
> *ooc了，为了爽  
> *慎入  
> *慎入啊！

莫关山穿着黑色小短裙，黑色带着亮晶晶银丝的丝袜，上身穿着稍显宽松的半袖，戴着暗红色的假发。此时正站在一个房间门口踌躇。  
他正准备做一件大事。扮女装勾引自己的偶像。  
  
像以往莫关山只是在网上做贺天的毒唯，经常在自己的微博里喊哥哥操我。贺天一发微博他准是前排热评，像什么“哥哥操我”“哥哥我湿了”“哥哥你帅的我想排卵”这都是日常。ihe也卡过他，卡他的原因只是因为说话太露骨，倒不会怀疑他是黑粉，毕竟花钱花的最多，几万几万、几十万几十万的砸。在ihe们的眼里，莫关山是一个爱贺天爱到发狂的毒唯。  
但今天，莫关山却是打算把网上对着贺天说过的话付诸于行动。  
  
下定决心，莫关山敲了敲门，紧咬下唇，有些紧张的站在门外。他听到贺天问了一句谁啊，他轻咳了一声说，保洁。  
没想到的是，贺天竟然没怀疑，就这么打开了门。  
贺天打开门，看到门外是一个长的很好看的女生，上下扫视了几眼，随口说，“现在保洁都这么好看了？”  
莫关山的心脏嘭嘭直跳，就怕贺天不让自己进去，硬着头皮回答说，“啊，我兼职。”  
贺天轻笑了一声，转身走回屋子。  
莫关山摸不准他是信了还是没信，但确定是让自己进屋了。他定了定神，默念自己的目的，走进去，关上了门。  
贺天刚洗完澡，还穿着睡袍。睡袍系的不紧，松松垮垮的在他身上，这会儿坐在床上更是显得宽松——相当于上半身裸漏在外。看的莫关山喉头一紧，也不顾及自己的身份设定的，站在门口直勾勾的盯着贺天看，眼神再不加掩饰。  
贺天勾起嘴唇邪邪一笑，抬手摸了摸下嘴唇，说，“你不是保洁吧。”  
  
莫关山看着他的黑眸，说：“我是你的粉丝。”  
  
  
  
-  
“我喜欢你。”莫关山两只眼睛亮晶晶的看着贺天的脸，一步步走向他。  
贺天洗完澡身上还冒着热气。这会儿穿着睡袍双腿叉开随意地坐在床上，一动不动。他收敛了笑意，眼神中闪过一丝隐忍，目光沉沉的注视着一步一步走向自己的莫关山，视线扫过他穿着黑丝的腿，慢慢上移，看向他的脖颈，喉结处。他笑着说，“所以？”  
这会儿，莫关山只剩下疯狂的粉丝对于偶像的爱恋，满脑子就是那一个目的。  
他走到了贺天面前，站到了贺天两腿之间，定定的看着贺天那张让他魂牵梦绕数夜的脸，以及那张性感的嘴唇。莫关山看向贺天的眼神充满着迷恋，听到问话不自觉的轻声喃喃道，“我想让你肏我..”说着，他弯下腰双手捧住贺天的脸，虔诚的低下头碰了碰贺天的嘴唇，伸出舌尖轻轻舔了一下他的下嘴唇。  
莫关山闭着眼，贺天睁着眼。  
贺天能看清楚莫关山微微颤抖的，卷翘的睫毛，细腻的肤质，还有脸颊上浮现出的一点红。  
莫关山的腿又长又直，这会儿穿了黑色的泛着点点星光的黑色丝袜更是显得无比性感。他并不在意贺天有没有反应，只要不退开自己就是最好的反应。他见贺天并没有拒绝自己，胆子大了一些，舌头顺着贺天的嘴缝钻了进去，细细滑滑，宛如一条调皮的小鱼儿。莫关山一条腿跨过贺天的大腿根，跪在了床铺边沿，另一条腿也抬了上去，跪在上面，身体因为重力而坐在了贺天的大腿根处，下身敏感的位置就这么触碰到了贺天早已经硬起来了的肉棒上。  
正在亲吻的莫关山一愣，微微睁开眼看着近在咫尺的贺天的面容，惊讶于自己的偶像竟然起了反应这个事实。他推开了一点，双唇间拉出了一条银丝，低落在两人相触的腿间。  
莫关山有些欣喜，他此时的眼眸就像被流星击中后“碰”的炸裂开来的闪耀。  
贺天勾起嘴角笑了一下。他动了动胳膊，一只手抱住莫关山的腰，一只手抓住了莫关山要已经硬的把小裙子都撑起来了的肉棒。他手一用力，把莫关山的身体贴近自己，用牙齿咬了一下他露在外面的锁骨，说，“..我也喜欢你。”  
说完，手一绕，掀起了小裙子，把丝袜直接撕裂，手便握住了莫关山的从丝袜中弹出来的肉棒。贺天没想到的是，莫关山他连内裤都没穿。他握住肉棒上下撸动，笑了一声，冲着莫关山挑了挑眉，说，“没想到你这么骚。”  
此时的莫关山压根听不进去贺天说了什么。他现在整个人都沉浸在自己偶像正在帮自己撸管的这个巨大的激动兴奋之中，比以往撸管的感受都强烈了许多，手掌和自己肉棒的触感让莫关山发疯。他抱住贺天的脖子，脸埋在贺天的脖颈处呻吟，他一点也不想控制自己的欲望。  
贺天揉了揉莫关山的两颗卵蛋，又用手指顺着肉棒上的青筋上下挠着，听着莫关山在他耳边那一声声动人的喘息呻吟声。他侧过头，亲了亲莫关山被假发遮挡住的耳廓，对着耳朵吹了一口热气，感受到莫关山的突然战栗。  
莫关山脑子混沌成了浆糊，他现在所有的感受都来自于自己抱着的这个滚烫的身体，属于偶像的身体。吹进自己耳朵里的热气，握着自己的肉棒的宽厚的手掌，身下紧贴着的硬的发烫粗壮的肉棒。他激动的有些癫狂，在贺天耳边一直小声念叨着自己喜欢贺天的话。突然身体紧绷，猛地抱紧了贺天，身体微微颤抖，他就这么被贺天撸射了，刚过了没多长时间。浓稠的精液射到了贺天的睡袍上，有一些顺着他的肉棒流了下来，渐渐消失在他的耻毛之中。  
“哈..”  
射精后的刺激感还残留在莫关山的脑海里，那白光让莫关山头脑发蒙，双目有些恍惚。  
贺天看着莫关山高潮后的脸，把粘在自己手上的一点点精液蹭到了他的嘴边，在他的注视下莫关山无意识的伸出舌头舔了一下。贺天眼神一暗，额头上青筋突突的，直接托着莫关山的屁股直接站了起来。莫关山下意识两腿夹住了贺天的腰腹，身体紧紧的贴着贺天，生怕自己一个不下心就掉下去。  
“该我了。”贺天边说，边把莫关山放倒在床上，俯身下去压着莫关山发狠的吻着他那张红彤彤的嘴唇。  
莫关山暗红色的长假发散在枕头上，他痴迷的揽住贺天的脖子，上衣被脱掉随手扔到了地生，裙子掀了起来，被扯破的黑色丝袜包裹着的腿紧紧的缠在贺天腰上，脚后跟还一下一下的蹭着他的腰。  
贺天的两个胳膊肘撑在床上，半睁着眼仔仔细细的看着已经动情不已的莫关山，视线一寸一寸的在他脸上舔舐着。  
莫关山被吻的快要喘不上气。  
贺天的舌头在他嘴里搅动翻了天，一点也不像刚刚莫关山主动吻住贺天的小打小闹，而是真正的追逐、翻滚。贺天追着莫关山的舌尖，从这边追到那边，又翘上去从上牙膛上蹭过去。他勾着莫关山的舌头跑出来，而莫关山咽不下的银水就顺着嘴角流了下来，顺着脸颊没入枕头。贺天逮住莫关山伸出嘴外的舌头细细的吮吸着，把他咬进自己的嘴里，用牙齿轻轻咬了两下。  
莫关山“呜呜”的抗议，口齿不清的说疼。  
贺天没理会他，更是发狠的咬了一下他的舌尖。莫关山疼的下意识手指抓了一下贺天的后背，徒留三道红色的抓痕。  
“唔..疼..”  
贺天听见，松开了咬着他舌尖的牙齿。莫关山连忙把舌头缩了回去，舌尖隐隐作痛，他觉得可能是被咬破皮了。  
莫关山能感觉到贺天又粗又大的肉棒在内裤中撑起了一个帐篷，正抵在自己的股缝处。他抬了抬脖子，仰起头亲了一下贺天的下巴，抱着贺天脖子的一只手撒开，向下探去，轻轻的覆盖在贺天的肉棒上，那温度烫的他浑身一激灵，眼中的欲望更甚。  
贺天像在看戏一样，邪邪一笑，看着自己身下情迷深处的莫关山说，“来，舔它。”说着，他翻身斜靠在了莫关山身边，下身硬挺挺的被内裤包裹住，快要撑破。  
闻言，莫关山先是看了贺天一眼，继而向他身下爬跪过去，双手颤抖着拉开了那条快要撑破的内裤，粗壮的肉棒一下子弹了出来，“啪”的一下打到了莫关山的右半边脸上，阴茎前端的龟头处分泌出了一些透明的亮晶晶的液体。  
莫关山双手扶住这根又长又粗的肉棒，伸出舌头试探的舔了一下龟头上的分泌物，下意识喃喃道，“我操，真大。”  
贺天轻笑了一声，肉棒便在莫关山手里动了一下，他伸出手摸了摸莫关山暗红色的假发，紧接着又把手掌移到他的脸颊处，用手指蹭了蹭他的眼角，沙哑带着笑意说道：“满意吗。”  
莫关山掀开眼皮，痞笑了一下，满眼都是爱慕和兴奋。说，“我好喜欢。”  
看到莫关山这个样子的贺天眼眸更暗了几分，快要压抑不住的欲火顺着身体直烧进心窝。他把手放在莫管是后脑勺上，使了点劲儿，按了一下。  
莫关山顺从的低下头，张嘴含住了阴茎的龟头，先是用力吸了几下，舌头在嘴里灵活的绕着它打转，时不时用舌尖往龟头缝里钻，时不时又上下舔舐。没听到贺天感到舒服的喘息声，莫关山下意识觉得自己做的不好，于是更加卖力。他不再只含着龟头，而是慢慢低下头把肉棒往自己嘴里深入，但它太长太粗，莫关山感觉都快要顶到他的喉咙里了，但还有一小节在外面裸露着。  
他自己也不好受，腮帮子有些疼，呕吐感有些明显，嗓子眼处在剧烈的收缩着。莫关山吐出来，又把它含到自己的嗓子眼处，他掀开眼皮泪眼汪汪的看了一下贺天。  
贺天垂着眼看伏在自己腿间吞吐的莫关山，本来还能忍耐自己的喘息声，但却被莫关山那一眼看的燥热难忍，更别提莫关山每每把他的肉棒含到最深处时喉咙处对自己龟头处不断的挤压，更让他抑制不住想要发狂。  
莫关山咽不下去的口水流了出来，顺着肉棒缓缓下滑，没入贺天的耻毛中。他用舌头不断的绕着肉棒，一只手关照下面像两个鸡蛋那么大的卵蛋，不停的搓揉。  
贺天忍不住了。  
他沙哑着嗓子，哄着眼睛说：“够了。”  
语罢，伸手把莫关山一下子推开，在他还没反应过来的时候直接把他向后压倒在床上，两只手从他的腿窝下穿过，一下子抬了起来。他把莫关山屁股上的丝袜撕开了一个口子，正好露出整个屁股，也露出那早已经微微湿润的穴口。  
他低沉的笑了一声，一手在湿润的穴口处打转，一手垫在莫关山的后脑勺处，俯下身子贴近，用嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇说，“这就忍不住了？”  
莫关山扭了扭身子，用两颗星星一样亮的眼睛看向正撑在自己身上的偶像，迷迷糊糊回应着，“我好喜欢你，我太喜欢你了..啊——”  
他话没说完，贺天伸进去了一根手指。  
莫关山穴道里面又紧又热，四周软软的墙壁紧紧的吸着贺天的手指，就像是怕他会跑掉一样，不停的讨好着，蠕动着。  
贺天说话时候的热气喷洒在莫关山耳廓处，“第一次？好紧。”  
莫关山呼哧呼哧喘气，有点疼，驴唇不对马嘴的回应，“呼..操，好他妈疼啊..啊..”  
贺天心下了然，脸上满意了许多，凑过去亲了亲他的眼尾处，温声安慰道：“一会儿就不疼了。”  
他探进去的手指先是缓慢的抽插了几下，又在那里面轻轻柔柔的按着，似乎在找一个地方。蓦地，莫关山突然仰起脖子抑制不住的叫了一声，手紧紧的抓着枕头。  
贺天轻声道：“找到了。”  
他开始不停的挤压着那一点，模拟性交的动作。把手从莫关山后脑勺下面抽出来，跪在床上慢慢直起身子，伸出抚摸着他又硬起来的肉棒，上下撸动。  
莫关山有些受不住，这是他的第一次，前后夹击一同舒爽让他这个小处男大脑一片空白，只能张着嘴冒出细细碎碎的呻吟声，他用被泪水湿润的眼睛看着贺天。  
穴道里又伸进去了一只手指。里面早已经没有一开始那般青涩到难以进入，这会儿已经有了润滑的液体。两只手指便在莫关山的身体里进进出出，一会儿呈剪刀交叉状，一会儿又抠挖着四周不听收缩的肉壁。  
贺天也忍的大脑突突的直跳动，莫关山那里面又热又紧，肉壁像是又生命里一样不停的收缩蠕动，那感觉让他头皮发麻，恨不得立马肏进去，狠狠的贯穿他。但他不想让莫关山感觉到疼痛，便只能强忍着欲望一点一点耐心的帮他做扩张。  
莫关山爽的不得了，甚至有些喜极而泣。  
他想抱抱贺天，但又不想让他停下握着自己肉棒的手，一时纠结不堪。  
贺天看出来了他的想法，无奈的一笑，俯下身亲莫关山的胸口，伸出舌头舔了一下他的锁骨，说，“马上。”说完便用嘴含住了他胸口的那颗红珠，细细的舔舐着，还用牙齿叼起来轻轻摩擦，舌尖在嘴里撩拨着那颗红珠。  
“啊..哈..”  
莫关山微眯着双眼止不住的低哼，身体拱起，胸口自然而然的送到了贺天的嘴边。  
穴道里已经装下了三根手指。  
贺天抽出手指，把裙子扯了下来，长臂一伸打开床头柜里的避孕套盒打开，拿出了一枚，撕开戴上。整个动作不到五秒钟。他又跪回到莫关山腿边，把莫关山的两条腿抬起来放在自己肩膀上，侧过头亲了亲他的脚踝，温声说，“我要进去了。”  
莫关山呜咽了一声，双目湿润，睫毛上还挂了几滴刚刚太过于爽快而哭出来的泪水，断断续续的说，“啊..快..我他妈想要..”  
贺天看着他的脸，一手扶住自己涨的发疼的肉棒，慢慢插了进去。  
还是紧，莫关山感觉自己的身体被劈开一样，下面撑的他以为要裂开了，疼的脸色有些发白，但咬着牙一声不吭。贺天也咬着牙，尽量让自己一点一点往里进，刚进去龟头的时候那温热紧缩的肉壁让他差点控制不住想要立马整根插进去的冲动。终于，还剩下最后一小节露在外面，贺天便再也忍不住，一个挺身，把整根全部没入那湿滑中。莫关山感觉那根肉棒插到无法想象的深处，把自己的肚子都顶起了一个鼓包，整根插进去的一刹那他双目失神的喊叫了一声，双腿夹住了贺天的脖子，脚趾蜷缩。  
“啊——”莫关山喊着，酥麻的感觉顺着尾骨像电击一样噼里啪啦的往上，直击大脑。  
贺天感觉自己最敏感的地方被紧缩温暖的地方包裹着，那地方还不停的吸着它，紧紧的贴着不放松。他的太阳穴处突突的跳动，不再忍耐。  
他把莫关山的腿压到了他的身子两边，让贺天没想到的是弄关上的柔韧度会这么好。  
“你看。”贺天对着莫关山说，让他看他们两个人的交合之处。  
莫关山微微回过神，看向了那里。  
贺天大张大合的开始肏着莫关山，整根抽出又整根没入，卵蛋拍打在屁股上的声音尤为响亮。这个角度，莫关山能看的一清二楚。他能看到贺天的肉棒是有多么粗壮，而这么粗长的东西就在自己那从来没有开发过的小穴处进进出出，有时候肏的狠了还能看到肉棒翻出来的红色。  
场面太过刺激，莫关山忍耐不住的骂了一声。  
贺天打了他的屁股一下，说，“爽吗。”  
被肏的神志不清的莫关山回了一些神，感到有些羞耻，毕竟从小到大都没被人打过屁股。就算面对着自己的偶像兼勾引对象，莫关山还是咬着牙说：“别他妈打我屁——啊！”  
他话没说完，贺天俯下身压在他的身上，一只胳膊的胳膊肘撑在床上，另一只手去搓揉莫关山胸前的红珠，粗长滚烫的肉棒进入了一个令莫关山害怕的深度，进去的一瞬间狠狠的擦过那点。  
贺天低头在莫关山锁骨处吸了一个草莓，抬起眼皮看向爽到已经伸出舌头的莫关山问，“爽吗。”  
莫关山下意识摇了摇头，带着哭腔说，“爽..爽..别那么深..”  
贺天却不听他的，又嘬了几个草莓，一次第一次肏的深。  
莫关山抖着手去摸自己的肚皮，他感觉贺天每肏一下自己的肚皮就会鼓起来一下，这令他惊恐。  
贺天感受到他隔着肚皮摸到了自己的龟头，理智那根线彻底崩了。他猛地把莫关山翻了过来让他趴在床上，肉棒没有抽出来而是在莫关山身体里硬生生转了一圈，碾压着那一点。莫关山被刺激的头皮发麻，脑海中白光乍现，直接射了，精液一股一股的射到了床上。高潮的瞬间后穴也在剧烈收缩，贺天差点缴枪投降，硬生生忍了下来。  
莫关山软软的趴在床上，眼神迷离，含糊不清的骂人，“唔..操你妈..”  
贺天喘了几下，两只大拇指按住莫关山塌下去的腰显出来的腰窝，猛烈的抽插，肉棒在穴道里越进越深，又死死的蹭过那一点，让刚刚高潮完的莫关山又慢慢硬了起来。  
“慢点，慢点...啊啊..哈..”莫关山扭过头去看贺天，带着哭腔喊到，全然没有以往的样子。他伸出胳膊想要去推一下贺天却被他抓住了手腕，猛地拽了起来，略长的暗红色假发发丝落在莫关山的光滑的背部，顺着背部滑落，垂下。  
贺天拽住莫关山的一只手往后带，自己的肉棒却往前使劲冲击。莫关山一侧的腰弯到了他快要承受不住的程度。  
他哑着嗓子乱叫，边骂人边叫。  
贺天又冲击了那么几十下，撒开莫关山的手，倾下身体趴在了他的后背上。而没有人拽着的莫关山身体软的不行，像没有骨头一样趴倒在床上，侧着脸呻吟喘气。还能等他喘几口气，贺天的手掌猛地握住了他的嘴鼻，让莫关山的头微微向后抬起，身下的动作愈发猛烈，肏的又深又重，“啪”“啪”的声音在房间里回荡着。  
莫关山的双手下意识抠住贺天捂着自己的嘴鼻的手，但他现在没有一点力气，只是毫无用处的搭在他的手上。莫关山感觉有一点窒息，但却不足，贺天的手指缝间给他留够了空间可以供他呼吸。尽管如此，他还是感到了恐惧，窒息感越来越强烈，而自己身上其他地方的触感也越来越明显，贺天肏进自己身体里的感觉，贺天那根肉棒的形状，那上面的青筋，这一切都让莫关山觉得是放大了一般。而强烈的濒临死亡的感觉也让他的后穴开始猛地收缩蠕动，一刻也不松懈的抓着那根肉棒。  
终于在他快要双眼昏花的时候贺天撒开了手。莫关山剧烈的呼吸了几下，胸口不停的起伏。他的嗓子变得沙哑，颤抖着说：“操你妈..操你妈..”不是因为后怕，而是因为太刺激。  
贺天亲了亲他的肩胛骨，两只手指顺着莫关山的唇缝滑进他的嘴里，不停的搅动着他的舌头，像性交一样。莫关山咽不下去的口水顺着嘴角留下，拉出一条长长的银丝。贺天低喘着，又激烈快速地抽插了十几下，终于射了出来，一股一股的，又多又浓。  
尽管隔着套子，莫关山仍是感受到了那热流，就好像贺天的精液真的射进他的身体深处。  
两个人都喘着粗气，一动不动。  
那个肉棒还在莫关山身体里，他深呼吸了几下，准备让贺天抽出来，而自己要爬起来去上个厕所。做完爱他才觉得有种憋尿的感觉。  
莫关山有些累，哑着嗓子说：“你起开..我要上厕所。”他等了一会儿，贺天还是一动不动，但体内的肉棒却有复苏的前兆。  
“我靠，”莫关山有点慌乱，他扭过身子想要推开贺天，“我要上厕所！”  
贺天压制住他，抽出肉棒，把避孕套摘下来扔到了一边，刚刚射精完的肉棒却还是硬挺着。紧接着，他直接就肏了进去，故意怼着那一点。他笑，“好呀，咱们去上厕所。”  
莫关山闹不清楚他到底要干嘛，但他是真的快要憋不住了。  
贺天让他坐了起来，坐着的姿势肉棒更深了一点，莫关山腰一软，差点又趴下去。  
“你他妈到底要干嘛..”莫关山靠在贺天胸膛上，同自己的偶像上过床的开心让他有些飘飘然，错过了最好的逃脱机会，同时又有些不知所措，但仍是还不忘骂人。  
贺天从床边上下来，穿上拖鞋，两只手从他腿窝处穿过，直接站了起来，那个姿势就像是小时候父母给小孩子把尿的姿势。肉棒还插在莫关山体内，随着贺天一使劲站起身子时动了几下，又深了一点。  
莫关山吓得往后仰，腰身发软害怕掉下去。  
幸而的是，这是个宾馆，厕所离床边并不远。  
贺天臂力很好，就着这个姿势把莫关山抱到了厕所里，自己的后背靠在一边有一层毛茸茸的毛毯挂在那上面的墙上。对面一两步的地方就是马桶，而两人的侧面一两步的地方就是一面的全身镜。  
贺天笑了笑，亲亲莫关山的耳廓说，“尿吧。”  
莫关山震惊到差点破音，“我操？！”他继续喊，“你他妈——抽出来！放我下来啊！”  
贺天没理会他的挣扎，开始慢条斯理的抽插。刚刚还有点力气的莫关山立马就软了，但嘴里还是不停的咒骂着，他能感觉到自己的膀胱涨涨的感觉，憋尿憋的辛苦不已。  
侧面的全身镜把两个人的身体全部照了进去。  
贺天托着他的腿还是剧烈抽插，专门逮着那一点磨蹭，不停的刺激着莫关山。他喘着粗气笑道，“尿，你不是想尿尿了吗？”  
这次莫关山是真的哭了，自己那根硬邦邦的肉棒在不停的上下摆动，甚至连膀胱也在微微颤抖。  
“别..别啊..！”莫关山哽咽着说。  
但贺天的动作越来越快，肉棒在他的后穴中一阵搅动，那一处凸点敏感的不行。  
“尿吧。”  
随着贺天的这两个字，莫关山流着泪大喊“操你妈”，尿了出来。他控制不住自己的生理反应，那泡尿很多，莫关山憋了很久。  
“操你妈贺天，操你妈...”莫关山忍不住哭出了声。这还是他第一次如此丢脸，他没想到自己会被肏到失禁，被肏到尿尿。而且尿到了地上。

地面上那泡尿顺着地面的倾斜缓缓流到马桶旁边。

莫关山感到羞耻，更多的是属于被自己爱了那么多年的偶像操了的那种有些病态的兴奋。就算被操到失禁，那也是令他浑身战栗、不能自已，心脏跳动的极快，甚至觉得快到要停止一般。一颗燃着火的流星唰的一下，猝不及防地砸到了莫关山的身上，熊熊燃烧的火焰，欣喜若狂。  
贺天感受着后穴的收缩，舔舔嘴唇邪笑，凑到莫关山耳边，诱惑道：“你看看镜子。”

莫关山感觉自己是真的病了，并且是自愿的。他大脑发懵，听到身后贺天低沉性感的嗓音说着的话语，下意识地转头看向身侧的镜子。  
那镜子里，他看到自己陷入情欲无法自拔的脸，眼角红彤彤的，嘴唇像是被虐待过一般。他和贺天的交合处一片粘稠，自己被肏熟了的穴口处被巨大的肉棒进进出出，而自己前面的肉棒在上下摆动。前面还有一泡刚刚被贺天插到失禁的尿液。

啊..操..  
莫关山愣愣的，嘴唇轻启，又再一次被身下的动作拖了进去，沉浸在同贺天的情欲之中。


	3. 邻居

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有夫之夫莫关山看上了隔壁邻居。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莫关山婚内出轨  
> 贺天是隔壁老王  
> 接受不了这part的请立马退出！！  
> 很严重的ooc  
> 莫关山又骚又浪  
> 没有三观！！  
> 没有三观！！  
> 没有三观！！  
> 慎入  
> 慎入  
> 慎入  
> 想好了，可以接受再往下看

【是以前码的，所以是tbc】

莫关山看上了隔壁新搬来的邻居。

打那人来的头一天，他的心思就开始蠢蠢欲动。那人喜欢穿紧身衣，衣服一绷紧，就能看到若隐若现的八块腹肌，结实的肱二头肌，健硕的胸肌。

莫关山特想去摸一摸，也想去骑一骑。

那人来的第一天，莫关山和自己的丈夫以关心新邻居的旗号跑到他那里送了莫关山自己刚煮好的炖牛肉，顺便询问了一下名字。

隔壁邻居名叫贺天。

丈夫当然是单纯的慰问邻居，但莫关山本人却不为这个，趁着自己丈夫没看见，他盯着贺天时候那眼神中透露出来的欲望，明晃晃的。

他觉得贺天一定察觉到了。要不然怎么能每次看到自己的时候都挂着一抹似有似无的笑容，莫关山心想。

莫关山的丈夫是业务员，经常出差。

这个周末，他的丈夫又出差了，大约要走七天左右，前一个晚上莫关山同丈夫温存了一夜。说来不好，丈夫走之前的那一晚，在床上，莫关山一边喊爽一边想着的都是贺天的脸。

丈夫一大清早就走了，莫关山醒来的时候身边早已没了人影，床铺都有些微凉。

  
*

家里洗手间里淋浴的浴头坏了。  
莫关山到贺天那里请他来帮忙修理。

*  
  
贺天站在洗手间里，抬起胳膊把浴头摘了下来，专心致志的捣鼓着浴头。他仿佛并没有注意到站在自己身边的那位穿着丈夫那较大的衬衫，下身只穿了一条内裤的莫关山。

莫关山在一旁看着贺天的动作，视线下意识扫了扫贺天穿着质地柔软的运动裤时，明显能看出下身鼓起来的一大块。明明还没勃起，就那么大。

他轻轻咬了下自己的下嘴唇，脚趾稍稍蜷起。

“贺天，”莫关山轻声喊，“能修好吗？”

贺天把浴头拆了开来，蹲下来放在地上。他没抬头，平淡的回答道，“应该行，我试试。”

似乎真的清心寡欲，对身边那明明无比诱惑的莫关山视若无睹一般。

见状，莫关山轻轻皱眉，他并不信这个男人对自己没有任何想法。

他也跟着蹲下，装作有意无意的靠近贺天，在贺天身边用诱人的嗓音问道，“哪里坏了？”

说话时候的热气恰好撒在贺天的左侧脖颈处。

“这。”  
贺天似乎没有任何感觉，平静的指给莫关山看。

莫关山不服气的鼓了鼓脸颊，一只膝盖跪在地上，一手撑着地，身子倾斜故意凑到贺天身前去看地上的浴头。

从贺天的角度来看，正好能看到莫关山故意漏出来的一节白皙嫩滑的脖子。还能闻到莫关山身上带有的，独特的奶香味。

贺天眼神明显一暗，勾了勾唇，眼里闪过一丝戏谑和暗沉，还有不宜察觉的恼怒。他当然知道这个长相俊美的有夫之夫在干什么。丈夫一出差，就立马按耐不住的来勾引自己。

莫关山看那浴头看了有两三分钟了，但身后那人也没有任何动作。他有些挫败的撇了撇嘴，把身子缩了回去。

贺天见他打算老老实实的在自己身后等着了，便三下两下把这个浴头修好了。

修好后，他站起身，一扭头就看到了莫关山明显有些郁闷的表情。贺天觉得心里痒痒的，但却故意似的装作不懂这人的心思，公事公办的冲他点了点头。  
“修好了。”

莫关山没辙，只好磨磨唧唧的送他到玄关。

本以为这位邻居是真的对自己没性趣，莫关山悻悻的瞥了一眼贺天的下身，结果就看到了那早已撑起来的巨大的帐篷。

他眼睛一亮，看向贺天。

贺天仍是面无表情。

莫关山不恼，反正就图个爽快罢了。他直截了当的用手摸到贺天的肉棒上，眼里的渴望都快化为实质。

“要留下来吃饭吗”

这会儿，贺天也不屑于装面瘫了，人家都送上门了，不吃是傻逼。

他猛地搂住莫关山的腰，那吻也凶狠的落下。

贺天一手伸进莫关山的内裤里搓揉着他那的圆润挺翘的屁股，另一只手紧紧的扣在他的后脑勺上。

莫关山被贺天这突如其来，如野兽般的接吻给吻的头脑发昏，浑身发软，后穴都开始不由自主的冒水。

就在他憋的脸红耳赤的时候，贺天放开了他的嘴唇，转而去撕咬他那精致的耳垂。

“这么骚？”贺天贴在莫关山耳旁低笑，“你丈夫刚走就忍不住了？”

莫关山眼神迷离地攀上贺天的肩膀，嘴上哼哼唧唧，“嗯..快..”

贺天一皱眉，似乎对莫关山现在的样子很是不喜。他惩罚的打了他的屁股一下，扯着莫关山的内裤一下子褪到了膝盖处。

莫关山双腿自觉的蹭了两下，把内裤直接脱到了脚踝处，一只脚顺着伸了出来，另一只脚把内裤甩到了一边。

他脱的快，贺天看着，一股气恼顺着心脏涌上心头。“今天是不是是谁都可以——”贺天凶狠的咬着莫关山的脖子，两只手托着他的大腿根，一使劲，直接把他抱了起来。

莫关山惊呼，两条雪白的长腿盘在贺天腰上，胳膊紧紧的抱住他的脖子。

贺天把他顶到一旁的墙上，胳膊上青筋暴起，一只手探到莫关山穴口处一摸，早就湿了个透。

他把那双湿漉漉的手放到莫关山脸庞，蹭了蹭，眼中闪过一丝愤怒，“你看看你，已经成什么样了。”

说着，贺天咬上了莫关山的嘴唇，站着液体的手放到了他的穴口处，像故意折磨他一般，只进入了中指的一根指节。

莫关山感觉后穴痒的不行，很想让贺天那又粗又长的肉棒插进去。他讨好地把舌头伸到贺天的嘴里，像只小猫一样去舔他的牙齿。

“贺天..”莫关山有些口齿不清，“我想要..”

蓦地，贺天一下子把整个手指没入了穴中。

那穴里面的肠肉紧紧的收缩着，忘乎所以的缠绕在贺天的手指上。贺天感觉到了那里面又软又烫，正在忘情的，紧紧的吸着自己的中指。

莫关山忍不住凑到贺天脸庞舔舐着他的耳廓，一下一下的呻吟喊叫着。  
“我——我想要，你。”

莫关山被穴口的那根手指搅的神志不清，说出的话语都零零碎碎。

他正在不停的喊着贺天的名字。

贺天太阳穴突突的跳动，他没想到自己的这位邻居如此浪荡。贺天伸进穴口的手指已经加到了三根，前后挑弄着，一会儿呈剪刀状交叉着，一会儿又探索着莫关山身体里的那点凸起。

忽的，手指探到了那一处凸点。

刺激的莫关山视线失焦，无意识着“啊——操——”的叫喊了出来。他霎时紧绷脚背，那突如其来的，令他汗毛炸起的舒爽顺着脊椎迅速攀上脑内，白光乍现一瞬，那粘稠白浊的液体就瞬间喷洒而出，射到了贺天的黑衣服上。白黑相间，显眼极了。

贺天低声一笑，“这么爽的吗？”

他看着莫关山刚释放完的脸，那亮晶晶的泪滴挂在莫关山的眼睫毛上，眼角嫣红，眼中充斥着欲望。浑身散发着妩媚性感，连那头偏橘色的红发都显得更加撩惑人心。

贺天感觉自己的鸡巴硬的发疼，早就想要释放。

但他是个食肉狩猎者。耐心，他有的是。

莫关山伸手把贺天的运动裤连同内裤一起拽下了几分。那滚烫的，粗壮的长棍就这么弹了出来，甚至处于惯性“啪”的一声打到了贺天的腹肌上。

莫关山口干舌燥，看向贺天的视线中明晃晃的昭示着自己的渴望。他想要这跟鸡巴狠狠的操弄自己。

贺天却不，他游刃有余的逗弄着莫关山的后穴，胳膊一使劲，托着那软的像团子的屁股，三步两步走到了卧室里，把莫关山压倒在床上。

［未完］


	4. 青春似火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PWP
> 
> 喜欢请点赞评论(◍•ᴗ•◍)

  
  
莫关山被贺天压倒在床上，本来是针锋相对准备大打出手的两个人却莫名的嗅到了一丝不同的气息，两个人互相瞪着对方，结果瞪着瞪着就越靠越近。  
贺天忘记了刚才的心情，他望进了身下这人浅红色的眼眸中，仿佛收到了蛊惑一般。  
莫关山早就把刚刚怒火中烧恨不得把贺天揍成泥的心情给抛到了脑后，他紧紧的握住拳头，心脏狂跳不止，当然——这完全是因为期待、兴奋和激动。   
周围好似劈里啪啦的闪着光，莫关山甚至觉得他和贺天进入到了一个寂静的小屋子里，与世隔绝，那屋子里只能听到彼此的呼吸声，心跳声，还有靠近时衣服的摩擦声。莫关山颤抖着瞳孔望着贺天的眼睛，那如大海一般平静深不可测的眼眸现在却像是翻滚着被暴风雨所搅乱的情绪。   
贺天他——   
没等脑子里一片浆糊的莫关山理清思绪，他的唇上一热，眼睛徒然睁大。   
贺天吻了他。   
急切、充满欲望的吻了他。   
莫关山感觉自己的脑海里甚至放起了彩色的烟花，炸的他头皮发麻不知所措。   
贺天抓住莫关山的双手举到头顶，另一只手从他的腰与床的缝隙间穿过，紧紧的搂住。   
身体上的接触让莫关山彻底清醒了过来，心底有个不敢相信的猜想正在他绷紧的那根神经的边缘来回试探——   
——贺天该不会，也喜欢我吧？  
  
“贺、贺狗鸡唔——”  
  
贺天却仿佛被莫关山勾的失了神智。他微微眯起眼，恶狠狠的盯着自己身下被吻到眼尾嫣红的莫关山，身体里的血液翻滚，炽热。   
想....想要他。   
这是贺天唯一的念头。   
莫关山被贺天凶猛的想一头猛兽的吻差点没喘上一口气就晕过去，甚至有些窒息。就在他浑浑噩噩有些恍惚的间隙，贺天松开了他的唇。   
  
“呼、呼”  
莫关山大口呼吸。  
他有些缺氧，眼前迷迷糊糊像遮住了一层纱。   
忽的。   
莫关山感觉到自己身上一凉。他猛地回过神，看到了自己被贺天扯开的衣服。   
他下意识挣扎，眼里带着惧意和惊诧：“贺、贺天！你他妈清醒点！”   
但莫关山的一切——都让贺天沉沦。   
他就像一个终于找到自己匹配血液的吸血鬼，那味道令他忘却所有，涨红了双眼。贺天压着莫关山的腿，让他没法动弹，一只手抓着他两只手腕，上举，压在头顶的枕头上。   
他忍不住索取，舔舐莫关山的锁骨，顺着向下，舌尖挑逗着那颗红珠。像是吃到了什么蜜果一般，银丝缠绕。   
莫关山喘着粗气，神经集中在自己的胸前。他感觉到痒，“唔...啊..别，贺天...”   
贺天放过了那颗红珠，吮吸着莫关山的腹肌，小腹，一路向下，最后，舌尖舔着莫关山早已挺立的肉棒的头部。   
莫关山早就被贺天扒了个精光。   
贺天也早已撒开了握着莫关山手腕的手掌。那只手在挑拨着红珠，另一只手握着臀部的柔软。   
肉棒前端分泌出了一些透明的液体，要掉不掉的挂在那上面。贺天眼神逐渐变暗，舌尖舔走了那些晶亮的液体。   
温热，柔软的舌头触碰着自己的那里，莫关山满脑子都被这个念头塞满了，乱糟糟成了一团麻线，分不清楚是自己的喘息声还是贺天的呼吸声——总之——缠绕在一起，撩拨着莫关山的心脏。   
“哈—哈，贺、贺天..”   
从来没有让别人碰过的地方如今正被贺天含在嘴里，这认知让莫关山头皮发麻，酥麻的感觉顺着尾骨噼里啪啦的往上爬。   
贺天含住莫关山的肉棒，舌头顺着柱体舔舐，口腔用力一吸，舌尖绕着龟头打转。水声不断，啧啧作响。   
莫关山哪里受得住这种刺激——   
半晌，大概有十几分钟。   
他大喊：“啊！别，贺天起开！”  
急忙伸手打算推开贺天的头，但却没来得及，一股股精液射入贺天的嘴里，粘稠，带着浓郁的麝香味。   
莫关山大口大口喘着气，羞的满脸通红，想骂点什么但脑子里一片空白，只是用带着情欲的双眸盯着贺天，自觉凶狠，但在贺天眼里却是无比勾人。   
贺天当着莫关山的面，一点一点的把那黏糊糊的精液咽了下去，喉结缓缓滚动。他看着莫关山的眼神，宛如盯上猎物的饿狼。   
莫关山被他注视着，想逃。   
“别怕。”贺天压住要往外跑的莫关山，伸出舌尖舔了一下嘴角，咧开嘴笑道，“小莫仔，别怕。”  
忽的。  
  
唇与唇相撞，麝香味扑鼻而来。  
莫关山第一次尝到自己精液的味道。  
  
有点恶心，甚至反胃。但贺天竟然面不改色的咽了下去。  
  
他被贺天吻的一片混乱，脑海里被搅乱。点点糜烂，且带着暗红情欲的气氛萦绕在两人周围。   
贺天腾出一只手，从莫关山胸前划过，手指微凉。向下，再向下，探到两瓣软臀中间的那个莫关山从未被人碰过的穴口。手指轻碰，那里的温热触感让贺天快要抑制不住自己的冲动。   
莫关山被亲的晕头转向，压根就没注意到自己的穴口被人按压。   
贺天偏头，吮吸他的锁骨，种下草莓。两只手一用力，把莫关山的腿摆成了M形，用大腿抵着，一手缓慢地插入穴口，一手抚摸着射过之后又变得半硬的肉棒。   
莫关山被后穴处的点点刺痛惊醒。  
  
“嘶——”  
他惊诧，害怕，大腿在轻微的颤抖。  
  
甚至感觉到肮脏。那地方，那地方——怎么能这样插入！  
  
“贺天...！你他妈、干什么呢——！”  
“嘶，疼...”  
  
两根手指探了进去，那里面紧致滚烫，周围的肉壁紧紧地包裹住贺天的手指，他心跳加快，下身硬挺的肉棒又涨大了一分。   
听到莫关山因为疼痛的呻吟，贺天强压制下自己想要立马有些心疼，亲了亲莫关山的嘴角，“马上就好了。再忍忍。”   
莫关山紧咬下唇，眼角挂着泪，伸手抱住了贺天，“抱、抱一下我。”   
贺天压低身子让莫关山抱住自己，凑过去亲吻，探向莫关山身下的那只手开始进出、抽插。   
没一会儿穴口流出了一点点液体，手指的抽插带起了一阵阵咕哝咕哝的声音。   
贺天见差不多了，又探进去了一根手指。   
莫关山抱着贺天的脖子，身子后仰，把脆弱的脖颈毫不掩饰地露在贺天的眼下。疼痛过去，他现在感觉到了酥麻和爽快，汗淋淋的后背湿润了床单。  
  
“啪”  
手指抽了出来。  
  
贺天亲了亲莫关山的喉结，双手扒住他的大腿根的肉，双膝岔开抵住，伸手把自己早已硬的发疼的肉棒从内裤中释放出来，扶着放在不断收缩的穴口处。   
滚烫的龟头直接触碰在现在最敏感的地方，热气腾腾，莫关山甚至能感觉得到那扑面而来的荷尔蒙味道。明明都是男人——  
  
“别怕，小莫仔。”  
“不会疼的。”  
贺天轻声说，扶着肉棒慢慢插了进去。  
  
肉壁瞬间涌了上来，接二连三的紧紧扒住这根粗大的肉棒。贺天抑制不住的喟叹了一声，餍足，沉浸其中。双眸里涌动着即将爆发的火山。   
他咬着莫关山的下唇，不再忍耐，开始大张大合的操着他。  
  
“啪啪啪”  
声音响亮。  
  
沉甸甸的卵蛋击打在莫关山的白皙柔软的屁股上，没一会儿就红了一片。   
莫关山仰着脖子呻吟：“啊...！...慢、慢点...”   
贺天充耳不闻，掐着莫关山的腰，剧烈撞击，一下比一下操的深，恨不得把整根连着卵蛋一起塞进去。连续抽插了几十下，他扶着莫关山的腰，胳膊使劲直接把他腾空，腰身离开床铺。这一下子让自己进得更深，莫关山倒吸了一口凉气，他甚至感觉贺天的肉棒捅到了自己的肚子。  
  
一下比一下重，一下比一下深。  
  
“慢、慢点！操——贺天...！”  
  
莫关山紧紧地抓着早已皱皱巴巴的床单，面容带着痛苦和爽快。太深了，太深了——！   
贺天低喘，抬起眼注视着莫关山沉浸在情欲之中的脸庞，伸出猩红的舌尖舔了一下自己的下唇，下身操的越来越猛。   
莫关山被操弄到到恍惚，合不上嘴，口涎流了下来，银丝不断。  
像是被一阵阵巨浪拍到沙滩上，又带回来。周而复始。  
  
贺天突然顿住，抓着莫关山的腰身直接把他翻了个身让他趴在床上，肉棒在穴道里转了一整圈，狠狠的摩擦着肉壁，莫关山被刺激到头皮发麻，脑子里星光炸裂，瞬间射了出来。   
后穴也因为射精的缘故剧烈收缩、抽动。   
贺天大手猛地捏住莫关山的通红的臀肉，小麦色皮肤与红彤彤的软肉形成鲜明的对比，阵阵地刺激着贺天的神经。  
  
让人忍不住想要施虐。  
  
他忍住了射精的欲望，伸手把莫关山拉了起来，手指玩弄着他胸前的红珠，微微低头啃噬他的后脖颈，留下一个个紫红的痕迹。   
莫关山哑着嗓子：“你他妈、怎么还没...唔——！”  
一句话没说完被身下的硬挺直接怼了回去。  
  
这个姿势，入得更深。  
  
莫关山视线微微下移，瞳孔剧烈收缩，他看到了自己肚皮被顶的凸起了一点。有点疼，真的有点疼。   
“疼...别、别这样，我不喜欢...”他的双眸里霎时溢满了泪水。  
  
钝痛。  
  
贺天张开嘴，咬住莫关山的耳垂，喘息着：“莫仔...小莫仔...”   
性感沙哑的声音传入莫关山的大脑。  
  
挥汗如雨，两个人身上都带着亮晶晶的汗珠。   
床单早就被折腾到不成样子。整间屋子充斥着两人错落有致的喘息声和接而不断的拍打声。  
  
  
这是两个人年轻时候，第一次上床。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
